Frisk's highschool life
by Thekawaiikitten1011
Summary: the result of me becoming undertale trash, What happens when Frisk goes to highschool? Find out :3 Rated T bc im cautious and this has swearing so yeah


**imagine Frisk's teenage life after being to the underground in her childhood. Well this fanfic is about Frisk's high school life! :D** **also I know Frisk is ambiguous BUT I want her to be a girl for this. No hate, just constructive hate please! :3 enjoy my second fanfic!**

* * *

Frisk saw a giant building, her highschool. Frisk was homeschooled but her parents decided it would be time for her to go to an actual school. Frisk with her bag on her back walked into the school with the all the other students, Frisk missed her first year of highschool but the sight of the school with all the smiling faces filled her with determination. Just as she got to the school her phone buzzed, Frisk answered without bothering to see who was calling.

"Human? Are you there?" Came a familiar friendly voice.

"Yeah Papyrus" Frisk said in a hushed voice so nobody could eavesdrop on her conversation.

"How are things going up on their surface?"

"Yeah, it's my first day at highschool. how are you Papyrus"

But as usual the connection went down so their conversation was cut short. So Frisk took a picture of the school and posted it on UnderNet. Just as she put her phone away a girl ran up to her, the girl was in the school uniform ((black Blazer, checker skirt, tie white shirt & black shoes, boys wore the same but just with pants)) and she had red hair in a high pony tail. Frisk was highly reminded of Undyne. "Hey, new here I guess?" She had a bossy sort of voice. Frisk nodded and the girl smiled. "My name's Sarah, what's yours?" She asked, her smile turned more snooty then friendly. "My name is Frisk" Frisk said quietly. Sarah smirked quietly, she said something but Frisk was thinking of what to say. Then she blurted out "You remind me of Undyne

"Who the hell is Undyne?" Sarah snapped. Frisk thought she had blown it, her only chance to make a friend. Sarah giggled rudely "Later looser" Sarah then left Frisk and joined and large group of girls, Frisk felt they were gossiping about her. They all 'cackled' loudly. Another girl with pale skin, glossy black hair, freckles and blue eyes walked up to frisk with her school bag and a purple ballet bag. "hey, don't worry about Sarah. She gets a bit bitchy at times, you'll get over it. Frisk is your name isn't it?" Frisk nodded as 5 other teens the same age as the girl and Frisk walked up to the pair. One was tall with brown hair and freckles, he had green eyes. One had a boyish figure, her brown hair with plated twin tails. She had a pair of black gloves and a bandana, her eyes were orange. One was a short boy with dark black hair and round foggy glasses, his eyes were purple. There was a cute little girl with blonde hair tied with a pink ribbon, her eyes were teal. And the last one had messy orange hair, freckles all over his face and yellow eyes. The blue eyed girl continued speaking "My name is Michelle, and these are my friends. Don, Charlie, Brendon, Annabelle and Billy" Frisk nodded.

Brendon looked down at his watch "The bell will ring soon, we need to get going" he said quietly. Frisk noticed Charlie roll her eyes. The group of 7 walked to their lockers. "hey guys! We're in the same Homeroom!" Said Annabelle excitedly, Annabelle had a sweet and cute voice. She basically sounded like an anime girl, Alphys would love her. The group were happy and walked to their glass room happily, then Frisk's phone buzzed. It said "ALPHYS updated status. A noob said Mew mew 2 is better then Mew mew 1 UGH" Frisk decided to worry about it later as she had to go to her Homeroom.

their Homeroom teacher was a tall woman with tanned skin and short wavy auburn hair. She wore a black dress with a grey jacket, her eyes were bright brown. Her voice was stern but still caring "Hello class, I am Mrs Fox. I am your Homeroom teacher this year. And what's this? An new student! How delightful. Frisk dear, why don't you come up to the font and introduce yourself?" Frisk's new friends smiled at her as she walked to the front of the class. "Hi, my name is Frisk. I used to be homeschooled but now I'm at a real school and I'm happy to be here" frisk said as loud as she could so the class could here, but even Frisk's loud voice was as if she was speaking normally. The only time frisk really had yelled is when she was fighting Omega Flowy, so yelling makes her creeped out I guess you could say.

Nothing really exciting happened during her classes. Eventually it was recess so Frisk went to the back of the school to call her friends. She dialled Toriel's number, this time maybe? But nobody picked up. Frisk felt tears drip from her eyes "Why" she muttered "Why, Your the only person I can call mother and you love me. but you won't answer my calls" it was true, Frisk was adopted. The only person that ever felt like a mother to Frisk was Toriel. Frisk wiped her tears and walked to the courtyard. And decided to hang out with the 6 people she made friends with.

 **That's chapter 1! Thank you for reading! I would appreciate you to review :D any suggestions will be helpful! I will answer your questions about the story if you have any!**

 **Peace out~**


End file.
